megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Ace
is one of two Finalized Noise Changes of Mega Man, the other being Red Joker. The basis for its creation was Acid Ace. It is exclusive to the Black Ace version, and its abilities and folder focuses on delivering multiple quick hits. Specificationshttp://megaman.capcom.com/secret/satellite.html Code Number "003" Mega Man's appearance after having attuned to noise through the Ace Program and completed finalization. Being a lightly armored massive noise-ejector, this transformation features universal level analysis, hyper speed and powerful manipulated crimson attacks, quickly decimate any opponents. *'Noised-Wing Vernier:' A vernier that ejects high-density noise. This piece serves to enable unrestricted high-speed aerial movement and peripheral noise increase through noise-spraying, which allows Black Ace (who draws his primary sources of energy from noise) to create an environment where he can fully display his capabilities. *'B.A. Wave Analyzer:' This analyzer has the same basic functions as that of Acid Ace. However, while Acid's analyzer conducts its analysis autonomously, Black Ace's analyzer can access Meteor G and utilize that server's massive capacity and resources. Because this analyzer can immediately compute any large-scale analytic calculations, it can delete even unknown enemies instantaneously. *'Shooting Star Emblem:' This is the form taken by Geo Stelar's Shooting Star Pendant after having undergone EM Wave conversion. The pendant was a gift from his father. This emblem proves that even after synchronizing with the Satellite Server, Geo Stelar maintains his identity and remains able to control his actions. *'Noise-Wave Devourer:' A Wavetooth Device that has undergone adjustments that enable it to collect even greater quantities of Noise. Both of the collection points, located on Black Ace's shoulders and the sensor lines covering his body, work exclusively to collect and absorb environmental noise into his body. *'Crimson Regulator:' This part can both create and regulate Crimson, a type of crystallized Noise. It can form various types of Crimson, which can then be used as weapons. Additionally, it can even create things like black holes by compressing massive amounts of Noise to generate special super-powered Crimson. Power and Abilities Possesses capabilities for data collection and analysis on par with those of Acid Ace, and is skilled at using its noise wings in aerial battle. Escaping his perfect maneuvers and incredible speed is nearly impossible, and only EM Wave Bodies attuned to noise through the Joker Program have a chance of withstanding his onslaughts. *'Element:' Null *'Weakness:' None *Locked-On cards have double damage (inclusive of Auto Lock-On). *Airshoes and Floatshoes *Auto Lock-On *Quick Gauge *Buster MAX *No Charge Shot *'Noise Force Big Bang:' Black End Galaxy **Black Ace leaps into the air and encase everything in the field with a black hole. After he does, Black Ace turns his right arm into a red sword and then slashes through the black hole. The black hole explodes and dissipates into bright light. The attack hits everything on the battlefield with Sword and Wind property for 500 damage, with a Gravity effect added onto surviving enemies. Trivia *If one notices, the selection of battle cards in Black Ace's Finalized folder is not random, but has many references taken from / analogic with Acid Ace's movesets such as: **Widewave, Squall, Dancefire, Stealth Laser, Grand Wave and Buzzsaw battle cards are the same battle cards Acid Ace uses with his Acid Blaster. **Bushido, added with auto-lock on capability and the card's ability to rise on power when selected more refers to Acid Ace's Lock-on Sword and its follow up slash. **And but of course, the mega battle card Acid Ace and giga battle card Wingblade corresponds with Acid Ace's movesets. *It's design including wings resemble Destiny Gundam's Wings of Light and Strike Freedom Gundam's Voltiere Lumiere from Gundam Seed Destiny. However it resembles more like Destiny Gundam due to its glowing palm in the official art. **In its early concept art,he bears a striking resemblance with Omega from MegaMan Zero 3. Gallery StarForceBlackAceConcepts.jpg|Black Ace concepts. MMSFBlackAceFinalizedConcept.jpg|Black Ace Finalized Noise concept. BlackAce.png|Game ending screen features Black Ace sketch. StarForce 3 Black Ace Wallpaper.jpg|Official wallpaper BlackAceBlack.png|Black Ace Silhouette Black-Ace-1600-1200.jpg|Black Ace Wallpaper WHF08_Black_Ace_Card.jpg|Black Ace Artwork See also * Red Joker * Noise Change References Category:Noise Change